


Tea Leaves

by grandfatherclock



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandfatherclock/pseuds/grandfatherclock
Summary: Gary makes tea, or at least tries to. John is extremely charmed.





	Tea Leaves

Gary looked carefully into the pot. The water was definitely boiling, and seemed to have been diluted enough by the tea bag. He had to be careful, though. He’d always been rotten at making tea.

He heard the creaking of the floor behind him, and grinned, turning around. “John,” he said, clasping his hands together. He internally winced. He’d promised himself he’d be casual, but he couldn’t help himself.

John had an lazy smile on his face, but his eyes flicked warily between Gary and the pot. “You know, normally when I have a one-night stand,” he said roughly, “they usually don’t stick around in the morning to make tea.”

Gary’s smile faltered.

John, almost imperceptibly, bit his lip─more than that, his eyes widened by the smallest of degrees. This was unknown to Gary, of course, who was still trying desperately to be casual. He couldn’t tell that John’s clenched jaw was a matter of self-reflection, surprise. John had thought he was too old to be flustered by cute boys, a fact he was now revising. “A bloody improvement, of course,” John added, bewildered.

And then Gary’s smile returned to its full force, and, again, hidden from poor Gary, everything became painfully obvious for John.

“I’m so glad,” Gary said. He turned to the pot, but due to the extent of the enthusiasm in his movements his elbow banged into the pot, and, horrified, he squeezed his eyes shut.  _This is how I die_ , he thought, mortified.  _I die of embarrassment, after I spill boiling hot water on myself in front of John Constantine_.

But neither of those events occurred. He hesitantly opened his eyes, and saw John standing next to him, holding the pot by the handle with a false ease.

“Careful,” John said. His eyes contained a bemusement that Gary didn’t quite understand.

Gary turned pink. “Right.” He tried to move back, but unwittingly caused a glass to fall. He winced as it broke on the ground.

“Easy there, love,” John said, still astonished and in fact extremely annoyed with himself. “Let me make it.” John wasn’t sure if he’d ever uttered that phrase before. He’d always been a shameless and proud leach.

“Are you sure?” Gary asked, nervously. He reset his glasses on his face.

“Yeah,” John said, mystified.

So as John made the tea, Gary sat on a stool next to a dirty table, and watched him with a playful, hesitant smile. He didn’t know exactly what this was. But if it meant more slow mornings, more John Constantine with his ratty shirt and disheveled hair, just  _more_ , he thought he might love it.


End file.
